


Cartas, como blancas palomitas

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville era un hombre de hábitos. Uno de esos hábitos era ordenar los invernaderos a la hora del té, yendo de los más complicados a los más fáciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartas, como blancas palomitas

Neville era un hombre de hábitos. Con el tiempo, había descubierto que eran una de las pocas cosas que lo defendían de su natural despiste. Algunas cosas no se arreglan simplemente con una mejor autoestima.

Uno de esos hábitos era ordenar los invernaderos a la hora del té, yendo de los más complicados a los más fáciles. En su opinión, cuando él todavía era un alumno, los jóvenes no eran tan desordenados y maleducados. En la experta opinión de la profesora Sprout, Neville solamente estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo.

La Tentacula Venenosa le había mordido la mano y se había curado a las apuradas, pero el dolor (que se incrementaba a cada segundo) no le molestaba. Había sufrido heridas bastante peores y el dolor se había transformado en un compañero hasta agradable. Algunas cosas no se arreglan simplemente con un mundo más seguro.

Ordenaba las orejeras del Invernadero 3. Quedaban algunas esponjosas y rosas que no había podido aún transfigurar. Había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Penélope (al fin y al cabo, era la profesora de Transfiguraciones) pero no se había animado, por simple vergüenza. Seguía siendo un desastre en esa área pero se resistía a tener que admitirlo: no le gustaba que la gente pensara que aún era el mismo Neville de antes.

Trabajaba con ahínco, queriendo terminar rápidamente. En el bolsillo delantero de su túnica, del lado izquierdo y a la altura del pecho, una carta sin abrir lo esperaba. Luna se la había enviado desde lo profundo de la selva amazónica. Suponía que sería una larga cháchara sobre criaturas míticas, sin mucho sentido pero con varias pistas que podrían indicar nuevos descubrimientos que cambiarían el mundo mágico para siempre.

A veces, envidiaba la vida libre y sin límites de Luna. Había rechazado varias veces trabajos de investigación en Herbología (porque pensaba que moldear jóvenes mentes era más importante; conocía bastante bien los efectos de un mal profesor) pero no podía negar que a veces los invernaderos se le empequeñecían un poco.

Además, tenía que corregir una cantidad considerable de pergaminos que los alumnos de quinto habían entregado ese mismo día.

Se restregó la cara, cansado. Nada más quería terminar, llegar a su oficina, ponerse sus pantuflas de conejito y sentarse frente al fuego con un poco de té dulzón y fuerte en la mano.

Al guardar el último par de orejeras, encontró un primorosamente doblado pergamino.

Estaba perfumado y tenía corazones que cambiaban de color.

Se puso los guantes y lo tomó con cuidado, sin tocarlo mucho. Lo abrió casi esperando un chorro de pus de bubotubérculo pero sólo surgió un delicado y delicioso aroma.

La leyó sin poder creerlo, ruborizándose cada vez más.

Ocultó la cartita debajo de una maceta. Tomó aire, confundido e incrédulo. Para colmo, reconocía la letra.

Elegir el regalo que le llevaría a Rose la próxima Navidad iba a ser muy difícil.


End file.
